


making today a perfect day for you

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, DameRey, DamereyDaily, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sick!Rey, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of netflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Rey really wanted the day to go perfectly. It was her and Poe’s one year anniversary (One-year! Who knew? Definitely not her) and she wanted it to go with a bang (literally).Except….she has a cold.---'Darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	making today a perfect day for you

**Author's Note:**

> for february's day 2 prompt! 
> 
> prompt: 'Darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.'

If you asked Rey Andor if she would ever be in a relationship, she probably would’ve told you no. 

Honestly she didn’t think romance was for her, sort of grossed out by all the mushy stuff in the movies and on TV (yes she was that kid who literally gagged when any sort of smooching happened on-screen). There were parts of it she enjoyed (like observing the quiet little moments between her parents) but besides that she didn’t think romance was all that great. 

But that was before Poe Dameron entered her heart. 

The two of them had met in Rey’s second year of college and Poe’s fourth at a party and she quickly became fast friends with him over their shared love over piloting, the Great British Bake Off and Finn. In the time that they had been friends, she grew to appreciate everything about Poe - his kindness, his sarcastic yet relatable humor, his ability to cook, the amount of love he had for his family and friends - and somehow she realized three years into their friendship that she was starting to fall for him. It hadn’t taken her very long to tell him that she had feelings for him (she refused to wait because she hated waiting for things) and to her relief, he felt the same. 

And now they were here, a year later and still dating. 

Tomorrow was their one year anniversary and Rey was honestly so excited. She had planned everything out to a ‘T’ because she knew Poe was a huge romantic and she wanted to make it special for him. He loved big gestures while she on the other hand loved creating those big gestures. She had planned to go slip into his apartment at eight (and yes she called off work that day, Leia totally understood and gave her a gentle smile before dismissing her), cook him the greatest breakfast ever (aka Eggo waffles because she could not cook for the life of her), then take him out to see all the Indiana Jones movies at the movie theater (a whole marathon) before taking him to the fanciest restaurant to celebrate. (She was so glad that she had a job where she could afford these types of things) And then to end the night they would have totally rocking sex back at either one of their’s apartments. 

It was one of the greatest plans Rey had ever came up with and it was going to be perfect. 

It just had to be. 

\---

When Rey woke up at five that morning, she felt awful. Her throat hurt, her nose was all stuffy, and all she wanted to do was to climb back into bed and sleep. Ugh. Why was it today out of all the days in the year that she had to get sick? Mentally she cursed whatever deity was out there for causing her this illness before drowsily getting out of bed and walking slowly to the kitchen to grab some water before taking some medicine. Rey really hoped that the medicine would help her get better before eight, as that was the time she planned to leave her apartment and get over to Poe’s (luckily he only lived thirty minutes away) before he woke up at nine. 

She shuffled back to her bed, dropping back into the covers and hoping that this would help her get back to sleep. 

But she didn’t. Or more accurately, she started worrying about how she needed to get better and how ruined the day would be if she was still sick. Rey tossed and turned, thinking of every possible outcome of what would happen if she was still sick by the time she got to Poe’s. Would she sneeze on his food? Would she drop his food? Would she trip over something in his apartment and get that food all over him? Or what if when she took him to the movies she wouldn’t stop sneezing? She couldn’t stop thinking about what could go wrong. 

Sunlight was streaming into her room, illuminating every inch and corner by the time eight hit and she _still_ wasn’t feeling better. 

Instead she was feeling worse. 

Her nose was actually running and every now and then she would sneeze, snot threatening to fall out before she sniffled it back in. And the Maker, her throat felt like it was on fire and she found herself coughing so hard that her chest hurt afterwards. 

There was no way that she could see Poe like this. And with that, that meant that they couldn’t celebrate their anniversary. 

It pained Rey to know that. She had this perfect day set up for the two of them and it was supposed to be perfect for Poe because Poe was the greatest boyfriend ever (even if she didn’t really have much to compare with and no, she didn’t count that one time she went on a date with Ben Solo). Today was supposed to show him how much she loved him. 

With a little sigh and a very runny nose, she took her phone off of her bedside drawer and punched in a number that was all too familiar for her. 

“Hello?” he answered after the first ring, his voice still laced with sleep and she shivered at how sexy he sounded. 

“Hey,” she greeted before sniffing. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary, Sunshine,” Poe responded back and Rey could imagine that he was smiling as he was saying it. Too bad she wouldn’t be able to see that smile on his handsome face. 

“Look Poe about today….” she trailed off, reaching to get a tissue. Damn, her nose was running again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come over.” 

“Is everything okay?” Poe asked worriedly, sounding more alert. 

“I’m si-” she started before sneezing rather loudly into the phone. “Sick.” 

“I think I got that,” he replied with a light chuckle. Rey heard some shuffling from over the phone, and a bark from BB, Poe’s dog who was very much in love with her, before she heard him speak again. “Just hang tight. I’ll see you in a few.” 

“See you in a few?” Rey asked right before a coughing fit came on again. “What do you mean by that?” 

Poe chuckled again. “You’ll see what I mean. Bye.” 

“Wait,” Rey’s eyes dawned in realization and she spoke hurriedly. “Wait, Poe, no I don’t want you to get si-” Before she could complete her sentence, he hung up on her, leaving her to gap at what he just said. 

No, no, no. As much as she wanted to see him, she couldn’t afford to get Poe sick (he was a busy man after all, a grad student in his final year of studying astronautical engineering) and she definitely didn’t want him to spend the day with him trying to take care of her. 

She tried to call him a few times after he had hung up on her but he never answered and it went straight to voicemail. After that, Rey may or may not have sent him voicemails about how much she loved him but would find a way to take him out if he came to her place. (But she knew she would be really unsuccessful because it was Poe and she wouldn't take him out)

What seemed like eternity later and after countless coughs and tissues used, underneath her covers, she heard the keys jangling and the door opening and she immediately knew who it was. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she peeked her head up from under the covers. And right there was her gorgeous boyfriend, smiling softly at her. “Hey gorgeous.” 

Rey rolled her eyes in response but still smiled regardless, sniffling. “I’m not gorgeous. I look like a nightmare.” 

“You do not,” he said, chuckling before making his way over to the bed. “You’re dressed to the nines right now.” 

“Haha, very funny,” she told him as he scooted her over so he could lie down next to her on the bed. Rey groaned but she still complied. “Why are you here? I told you, I didn’t want you to get sick.” 

“And miss today with my best girl? Nah, I don’t think so,” Poe told her, tucking an arm around her body, which Rey appreciated. He was warm, she mused as she pulled herself closer to him. 

As she buried her face into his neck, inhaling that familiar scent she had grown to love over the year, she muttered loud enough for Poe to hear. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what Sunshine?” 

She glanced up at him. “For ruining today. I had a whole entire plan to make you breakfast, take you to see all the Indiana Jones movies at the cinema, and then go for a really fancy dinner. It was going to be perfect until I got sick and canceled everything.” 

“Hey,” Poe started, lifting her chin up so he could meet her eyes. “You didn’t ruin anything. Besides, I think this is perfect, just me and you, lying here on your bed.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Yeah I really do Sunshine.” He kissed the top of her forehead, which was probably very sweaty and gross right now but Poe made no complaints as he moved his lips away from her skin. “We could watch all the Indiana Jones movies on Netflix,” he suggested. 

“Hmm,” she hummed. “You have a point. And we can cuddle the whole time?” 

“Exactly,” Poe agreed, enveloping her in his arms. "Oh yeah, I got you something." 

"You didn't have to get me anything," she told him sniffling. Rey had gotten Poe a gift, which was tucked away in her closet, but she would give it to him later she decided, when she was feeling better enough to get out of bed. "But what is it?" 

"Cough syrup and tissues." 

Rey smiled before sneezing. Poe unlaced his arm from around her, moving to grab a tissue from the tissue box and he handed her the box. "My hero," she said with a laugh before blowing her nose. 

So today didn’t go as planned but hey, this was already the start of a perfect anniversary date. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had only come up with this because i am currently sick with a cold right now and i really wanted to get better before monday (which obviously didn't happen). then i had a mind-blowing thought right before posting this that this was literally the plot of frozen fever but without the whole 'oh look i'm sneezing and there's magical snowmen popping out of nowhere'. 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! 
> 
> p.s. this might have been just me but when i saw rise of skywalker i literally thought rey was going to fight a water horse like elsa did in frozen 2


End file.
